Magical Flower
by cybergurl
Summary: At Bill and Fleur's wedding, Hermione picks a flower and plays the classic game of He Loves Me...He Loves Me Not. Will Ron and Hermione finally get together? One Shot.


Hello everyone! This is my first time at a Harry Potter FanFic, and I hope you enjoy! I believe this story would be considered a bit fluffy. The pairing is Ron/Hermione. By the way, I only own the plot and nothing else. Please don't sue me. I'm too poor to afford a lawyer.

**Magical Flower**

Hermione sighed. Fleur and Bill finally became Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley and were now dancing away, looking at each other in that irritating lovesick way. Hermione sighed once more and took a flower from one of the vases.

_…He loves me…_

Hermione plucked one of the petals, playing that silly Muggle game, her mind thinking of the past, present, and future. Ever since Professor Dumbledore died, everyone was terribly shaken. No one had wanted to believe that the old wizard was gone. He had been the hope and inspiration of anyone who wanted to see Voldemort conquered. And now, he was gone. At Dumbledore's funeral, Harry had told Hermione and Ron that he would finish what Dumbledore started. No surprises there. And naturally, Hermione and Ron promised to accompany him. No surprise there either.

_…He loves me not…_

Ron, Ron, Ron... Hermione didn't know what to think of the stupid git. At the funeral, Ron had been so sweet to her, holding her when she was sobbing. And while she was wiping her tears, he had said, "Don't worry Hermione. I'll be there for you, always." Now that was a surprise. All through sixth year, he had stabbed her heart through dating that annoying, frivolous girl, Lavender. Hermione gritted her teeth. Stupid Lavender. Yet, Hermione didn't exactly help the situation by asking Cormac McLaggen to Slug's Christmas Party. At any rate, she had chuckled at Ron's words and told him not to tell Lavender that.

_…He loves me…_

Hermione stared at the flower. It was such a beautiful rose. Fleur had insisted on roses, loving their symbolic meanings. And she had also said something about how they would help her stand out in her bleach white wedding gown. Hermione rolled her eyes at the red rose, that symbol of love. Ginny was right. There was too much phlegm around.

_…He loves me not…_

Despite the lack of four petals, the rose remained beautiful. Hermione wondered if Ron thought she was beautiful. If he did, then maybe they would be together by now. Who knew what might happen in the search for the horcruxes? Things had to happen now. Anyways, Hermione knew what she thought of Ron. He was adorably cute with his freckles and messy red hair. She looked across the garden where Ron was laughing at Harry for accidentally eating a canary cream. Phlegm was glaring at Fred and George. Hermione smiled at the scene, remembering a certain breakfast several months ago. Ron had indignantly reminded her that he was also tall when she told Harry he was much more fanciable when he had grown several inches over the last summer. Hermione returned her gaze to the flower, plucking another petal.

_…He loves me…_

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped. Startled she turned around and found Ron looking at her sheepishly.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione asked curiously. She couldn't help but smile at that look Ron was giving her. Ron cleared his throat.

"Why are you plucking that rose Hermione?"

"No reason," she replied, hiding the rose behind her back.

"Well," he replied, picking another rose from the vase, "Here's one from me." He grinned at her, holding out the rose to her. "And, it has all its petals."

Hermione smiled at the addition.

"Well, I accept it," she replied, tossing the other flower away, and taking Ron's. This time, she smiled at him. Ron cleared his throat again, looking nervous.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you-do you want to dance with me?" He asked in a rush. "I mean, if you don't want to, we don't—"

"I want to dance," Hermione interrupted, smiling.

"You do?"

"Of course." Ron smiled once more and took Hermione's hand.

"Let's dance," he replied, and they did so right there by the plucked rose.

"Hermione," whispered Ron, "I love you."

Hermione stopped dancing and stepped away.

"I-I mean," he stuttered, flustered, "Since we're going to be fighting You-Know-Who, I thought I should tell you. B-but we could forget about this."

Hermione didn't respond.

"Hermione? Say something?" Ron asked pleadingly.

"I love you too," Hermione beamed at him, "Let's keep dancing." Ron lost his panicked look and smiled. But before they danced, he bent and kissed Hermione softly.

"Let's," He said as he pulled away.

"He loves me," thought Hermione to herself, smiling over Ron's shoulder at the magical flower.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, and please review! Oh, and the rose really isn't magical.

-Cybergurl


End file.
